


Two cars are better than a Minivan.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Driving, M/M, Slice of Life, Swear Words, including the 'C' word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how the boys travel to and from work. </p><p>For my series of studies into their relationship and how they deal with elements of being in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two cars are better than a Minivan.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my series which now has a name. Woop woop as my mum would say. This time another very domestic one about how they get to and from work. Enjoy!

There house was a good 30 minutes from the office. They had a vague system setup for travelling to and from it. Originally Geoff had tried to push for getting a minivan but Ryan argued that two cars would be easier if someone needed to go somewhere and then the others needed a car also. That was his argument but mostly he didn't want to be seen in a minivan. So Geoff after some convincing from the others agreed. 

They had two cars, two of the four people who could drive were registered to each car. Ryan and Geoff to Geoff's car, since he loved that car and didn't want to give it up, and Jack and Michael were registered to the other. It was convenient for them. Driving to work was mostly done by Jack and Geoff. Geoff liked being in charge of the car and Ryan preferred spending the time with a coffee and waking himself up fully for the day's work ahead of them. Michael just didn't care. He knew how to drive but it didn't overly bother him. He preferred not driving honestly. It gave him one less thing to be angry about. 

Who got it to what car depended. It wasn't a concrete rota. Sometimes Ryan would get a lift from Jack as Michael and Gavin piled into Geoff's car. He loved his boys but dealing with them first thing in the morning once they had woken up and ready to be their normal hectic selves was frustrating, especially if his insomnia was acting up. Other times he would be in Geoff's car fruitlessly trying to argue logic for one of Gavin's hypotheticals. Ray would normally chose the quieter car. He preferred a quiet drive in the morning. Sometimes Ray would be feeling mischievous early in the morning so Team Lads would all get into one car, normally Geoff's much to his dismay. With the boys all shouting and laughing it could be annoying but by the time they pulled into the office carpark, Geoff would be laughing and yelling with them. Gavin preferred getting in Geoff's car. It was nothing against Jack, or Michael if he was driving, more of a habit from being driven to work by him almost everyday for the past two years or so. 

Jack's car was definitely the more peaceful car to chose so if someone had had a bad night's sleep it was guaranteed they would be if Jack's car. It was more peaceful but by no means quiet. Jack would often have the radio turned up and sing along to it loudly. It was his way of getting himself ready for the day. It was a well known fact though so anyone getting into Jack's car for the morning drive knew what they were getting themselves in for. If Ray was in Jack's car certain songs would get some accompanied singing, or toneless shouting as Ryan described it. 

Occasionally if Geoff was sick or very hungover Ryan would be the chauffeur. Journeys with Ryan driving were an experience. He was a safe driver but put him in contact with the less safe drivers that Austin seemed to be in large supply of then he could put Michael to shame with his road rage. A journey with Ryan driving wasn't complete until someone had been called a fucking idjit or a middle finger had been shown. It never failed to make the others laugh as Ryan shouted creative curses at old ladies and dickhead drivers despite the fact they couldn't hear him. (Which was good , Ray wasn't sure the 80 year old lady who cut Ryan off on the freeway could have handled being called a wrinkley cuntbucket.) 

The journey home from work had more of a system than the drive to work. If Gavin was on the podcast then he would either get a ride home with Jack or Michael if one of them was also on the podcast or a lift home from Burnie or Gus. Sometimes someone would wait for him and make use of the opportunity to finish some work, especially if it's a busy time. If Michael was filming a Rage Quit after work hours, like he does if he wants a particularly shouty one, then five of them would pile into Geoff's car and wait for Michael to come home after filming. Michael liked to use the drive home to calm himself down. Well as calm as Michael can be considering as soon as he gets through the door Gavin will no doubt force some more rage out of him. Sometimes one or more of them would have to work late on editing or other projects so it was all a matter of which way was convenient at that time. 

In the end Geoff was glad that Ryan had convinced him against the minivan because putting the six of them in the old office all together was stressful enough at time, imagining them all cramped into a van was headache inducing. With the varied personalities and schedules having two cars was just the much better option. Besides Geoff could go for a calming driving date with Jack without having to worry about leaving the others stranded. Now that was heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you thought, or don't if that not what you want. I can't force you to comment. It would be nice though.
> 
> This series looks into lots of different things that most relationship go through and probably some that is unique to them so expect angst, fluff and all sorts here. Some will be written like this but others will be more like an actual story. Depends on the topic.


End file.
